Nothing On You, Sungmin-ah (REMAKE)
by kyuminaegi
Summary: Tepat, tatapannya bertemu dengan sorot mata tajam Kyuhyun, "Di ranjangku...bagaimana?" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan tatapan gelapnya, penuh tekad. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Sungmin selanjutnya? KYUMIN FANFICTION, GS, GENDERSWITCH, RATE M, BAHASA VULGAR.
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing On You**

**.**

**.**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Lee Sungmin (yeoja)**

**Others**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: M**

.

.

Summary:

Sedikit menunduk dan kepala Kyuhyun kini tepat di samping kepala Sungmin, dengan mulut Kyuhyun yang berada di telinganya. Ia berbisik dengan suara seraknya.  
"Aku ingin memilikimu," Sungmin tercekat seketika. Membulatkan matanya dan menoleh sedikit ke samping. Tepat, tatapannya bertemu dengan sorot mata tajam Kyuhyun, "Di ranjangku...bagaimana?" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan tatapan gelapnya, penuh tekad.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Sungmin selanjutnya?

**TBC**

**Haiii aku author newbieee. Maafkan kalo misalnya banyak typo dan banyak kesalahan lainnya. Ini ff rate nya M, jadi kalau ada yang nggak suka silahkan klik back aja yaaa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing On You**

**.**

**.**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Lee Sungmin (yeoja)**

**.**

**Rate: M**

**.**

**Chaptered, Genderswitch**

**.**

Chapter 1

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, gadis ini sudah selesai merapikan pakaian dan juga perlengkapannya di dalam lemari dinding yang cukup besar, di dalam kamarnya. Tidak sebanding dengan isinya, pakaiannya bahkan tidak sampai seperempat lemari ini. Gadis itu mengikat rambutnya sampai atas dan mengipaskan tangannya ke wajahnya, kemudian menghirup napas panjang. Berpikir sejenak tentang kehidupan masa depannya yang ia yakini ia tidak salah mengambil keputusan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lantas ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan betapa terkejutnya ketika di depan pintu sudah berdiri sosok yang baru saja menjadi suaminya. Sejak kapan pria itu ada disini? Di dalam kamarnya, lebih tepatnya di depan pintu lemarinya.

Tatapannya tajam mengintimidasi. Sorot matanya terus tertuju padanya. Ia meneguk ludahnya, gugup. Dia berhadapan dengan pria dingin dan tampan, bahkan samngat tampan. Ya, pria ini kini menjadi suaminya. Demi Tuhan, dengan rambut yang sudah acak-acakan justru pria di depannya ini terlihat sangat tampan dan sexy juga hot. Kemeja putih yang melekat pas, menunjukkan dada bidangnya. Dengan kedua kancing dua kancing atas yang sudah terbuka dan lengannya yang di gulung sampai siku. Seketika Sungmin menegang. Buru-buru ia mengalihkan tatapannya, sedikit menunduk.

"Aku ingin bicara." Perintah pria di depannya. Suaranya terdengar serak dan tegas. Tak lama kemudian terdengar pintu kamarnya tertutup. Pria itu telah pergi dari kamarnya. Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya lega, tapi jantungnya masih berpacu dengan cepat. Bagaimana bias pria itu begitu mempengaruhinya, bahkan sangat mempengaruhinya. Ini gila. Dia tidak bias berpiir jernih. Selalu seperti ini reaksi tubuhnya jika berhadapan dengan pria tersebut.

Dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki, ia segera keluar dari kamarnya. Mencari dimana keberadaan suaminya. Apartement penthouse cukup menyusahkannya karena begitu luas dan mewah. Saat ia akan turun ke lantai bawah, ia menoleh ke samping kiri.

"Disini…" suara suaminya terdengar sangat dingin. Sungmin melihat punggung pria yang berdiri menghadap kaca besar, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Sungmin menghampiri suaminya, sekarang ia sudah berada disamping tubuh tegap suaminya. Sungmin ikut menatap ke depan. Menatap indahnya kota Seoul di malam hari, dengan segala gemerlap lampu dan gedung pencakar langit. Termasuk gedung yang dengan angkuhnya berdiri tegak, paling tinggi diantara semua gedung pencakar langit yang terlihat. Tempat ia bekerja dua bulan yang lalu, sampai sekarang. Cho International Commerce Centre, dua gedung yang saling berhubungan berdiri begitu kokoh, mewah dan sangat menakjubkan. Kebanggaan Seoul dan Asia, bahkan dunia. Tidak heran pemiliknya juga menunjukkan betapa berkuasanya dia. Pria yang berdiri di samping Sungmin ini adalah Cho Kyuhyun, pria yang baru menjadi suaminya.

Pikiran Sungmin melayang pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan Cho Kyuhyun di sebuah club malam. Sebulan yang lalu, Sungmin, gadis yang tidak suka pergi ke club malam, bahkan teman-temannya heran, kenapa di zaman sekarang masih ada gadis seperti Lee Sungmin yang bahkan selama 24 tahun usianya tidak pernah ke club malam. Dia memang bukan tipe gadis yang seperti itu. Walau berada dalam keluarga sederhana dan tidak ada apa-apanya disbanding dengan kekayaan Cho Kyuhyun, tapi prinsip kedua orang tuanya-lah yang membuatnya seperti itu, hidup dengan kesederhanaan.

_Flashback_

_Malam itu, Kim Jungmo, kakak sepupu Lee Sungmin, merayakan keberhasilan kerjasama dengan perusahaan yang menjadi incaran atasannya, dan hasilnya ia naik tampan dan berhati malaikat itu terbilang sukses sekarang. Siapa wanita yang tidak tertarik padanya? Ya, Sungmin sendiri pun menyukai sosok kakak sepupunya itu. Ia memang anak tunggal dan sejak kecil ia terbiasa dengan hadirnya Jungmo sebagai teman bermain. Jungmo selalu ada jika Sungmin membutuhkan bantuannya. Dan sejak ia tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja, ia sada bahwa ia menyukai sepupunya bukan sebagai kakak, melainkan sebagai seorang pria._

_Jungmo tidak mengajak banyak temannya pada malam itu. Hanya teman terdekatnya saja. Sungmin tidak bias menolak ajakan Jungmo karena ini merupakan hal penting bagi sepupunya. Setidaknya ini untuk pengalaman pertamanya ke club malam. Tapi entah mengapa, Sungmin ingin berkeliling sekitar club yang terkenal di Seoul ini. Lagipula pakaiannya juga tidak seminim wanita kebanyakan disini, jadi ia pikir ini aman._

_Dia memakai mini dress berwarna pastel yang melekat pas ditubuh rampingnya, serasi dengan warna kulitnya yang putih bersih. Dengan rambut coklat panjangnya yang sedikit bergelombang, ia terlihat cantik sekaligus manis. Banyak pria yang menatapnya kagum. Beberapa pria pun bersiul menggodanya ketika ia berjalan, dan ada pula yang mengajak Sungmin untuk minum bersama. Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh. Sbaiknya ia kembali ke tempatnya semula._

_Tanpa ia duga, tiba-tiba ada tangan jahil yang sengaja menyentuh bokongnya. Dengan segera ia menampar pria kurang ajar tersebut, tapi naas pria itu menangkis tangannya dan bergerak mendekap tubuhnya. Sungmin seketika meronta dengan sekuat tenaga, tiba-tiba…_

_BUG…BUG…BUG_

"_Pergi atau mati!" suara seorang pria terdengar begitu tegas. Syukurlah, pria itu datang tepat waktu. Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat melihat kejadian dihadapannya. Kemudian, pria kurang ajar tersebut pergi dengan terseok-seok tanpa melakukan perlawanan._

"_Ga..gamsahamnida." ucap Sungmin gugup. Pria didepannya hanya merapikan jas yang melekat pas di tubuh tegapnya, kemudian menatap Sungmin. Matanya menyipit,"Tidak perlu. Sudah kewajibanku untuk mengusir bajingan seperti dia dari kawasanku." Sungmin gugup mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut pria dengan setelan jas hitam dan rambut yang acak-acakan itu. Pria itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun._

"_Ma..maaf. kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Ucap Sungmin segera berbalik dan akan meninggalkan tempat ini. Namun… "Apakah kau tidak ingin membayar karena aku sudah menyelamatkanmu, nona?" Sungmin terdiam saat ia mendengar nada pria ini yang sedikit serak namun sangat tegas. Ia mengerjap sesaat, "membayar?" Tanya Sungmin bingung. Sial. Jangan sampai pria ini memanfaatkanku. Jangan sampai. Ucap Sungmin dalam hati._

_Kyuhyun bergerak mendekat kearah Sungmin,seperti predator yang akan memangsanya. Sungguh membuat Sungmin takut, ia berdebar. Pria ini tampan, sexy dan juga hot. Dan kenapa Sungmin menjadi terpesona. Ya ampun, pria ini satu-satunya pria yang bias mengalihkannya dari Jungmo._

_Tidak memakan waktu yang lama, Kyuhyun sudah berada tepat didepan Sungmin, menatapnya dengan tajam. Jantung Sungmin berdebar lebih cepat, keringat dingin seketika keluar dari pori-pori seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Demi Tuhan, Sungmin sulit bernapas saat itu karena aroma Kyuhyun begitu menyeruak ke dalam indra penciumannya. Memabukkan. Napas Kyuhyun kini bahkan terdengar sangat berat dan terengah. Sungmin sendiri bahkan tidak tahu penyebab Kyuhyun seperti itu, apa karena sehabis menghajar pria tadi?_

_Sedikit menunduk, kini kepala Kyuhyun tepat di samping kepala Sungmin. Dengan mulut Kyuhyun yang berada di telinga Sungmin, ia berbisik dengan suara seraknya.  
"Aku ingin memilikimu," Sungmin tercekat, seketika membulatkan matanya dan menoleh sedikit ke samping. Tatapannya bertemu dengan sorot tajam milik Kyuhyun. "Di ranjangku…bagaimana, hm?" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan tatapan gelapnya._

_._

_._

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing On You**

**.**

**.**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Lee Sungmin (yeoja)**

**.**

**Rate: M**

**.**

**Chaptered, Genderswitch**

.

**Fanfic ini remake dari fanfiction dengan judul "Nothin' On You" milik author yesungspy. Semua ini hasil karya author yesungspy dan ada beberapa sedikit yang saya ubah.**

**Selamat Membaca!**

Chapter 2

_*flashback*_

_Gila. Pria ini gila. Bagaimana bias mengajukan penawaran seperti ini. Apa dia kira Sungmin sama seperti perempuan murahan yang ada disini. Sungmin menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun. Bahkan napas mereka saling beradu. Tidak bisakah pria ini tidak mempesona. Batin Sungmin. Okay, dia harus fokus sekarang._

"_Kau pikir aku pelacur?!" Sungmin geram. Baru kali ini ada pria sebrengsek dia yang terang-terangan ingin menidurinya. Sungguh, ia tidak habis pik__i__r. Apa memang seperti ini kehidupan club malam? Sungguh membuatnya mual._

"_Aku tidak tertarik. Maaf." Sungmin mendengar suara gertakan gigi Kyuhyun_

"_Oh, aku minta maaf karena membuatmu menolongku. Sekali lagi, maaf dan terima kasih, tuan?"_

"_Kyuhyun." rahang pria ini mengeras. Terlihat marah._

"_Ah, tuan Kyuhyun. Terima kasih atas pertolongannya. Dan, masih banyak wanita penghibur disini yang mau kau tiduri." lanjut Sungmin kesal. Sebelum Sungmin berbalik, ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Ia hafal tangan siapa itu. Ya, kakak sepupunya._

"_Minnie-ya, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jungmo cemas. Kemudian Sungmin berbalik dan menatap kakak sepupunya, tapi Jungmo menatap Kyuhyun yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan terkejut. "Anda…" belum selesai Jungmo berbicara, Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya keatas, menunjukkan kata 'stop'. Jungmo mengerjap dan menatap Sungmin._

"_Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo pergi." Sungmin segera pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Sedangkan Jungmo hanya membungkuk singkat kearah Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri menatap punggung Sungmin yang menjauh, lalu dia segera beranjak pergi._

_Kekesalan Sungmin tidak sampai disitu saja, bukan kekesalan sebenarnya, ini lebih dari pada sakit hati. Baru pertama kali ada pria yang dengan brengseknya meminta tidur dengannya karena ia baru menolongnya dari pelecehan. Bukankah sama saja? Keluar dari kandang macan, masuk ke kandang singa._

"_Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku sampaikan malam__ini selain kesuksesanku Minnie-ya." Ujar Jungmo memecah keheningan saat mengantar Sungmin pulang._

"_Apa?" tanya Sungmin berusaha menormalkan raut wajahnya karena sedari tadi ia masih memikirkan pria sinting bernama Kyuhyun._

_Jungmo berdehem sejenak, "Aku akan menikah." Diam sejenak. Sungmin mencerna kata-kata Jungmo barusan._

_Seperti mendapat pukulan keras di dadanya. Sakit. Nyeri sampai ke ulu hatinya. "Me..menikah?" tanyanya lagi. Tidak, jangan membohongiku Kim Jungmo. Jangan! Batin Sungmin menjerit._

"_Iya, menikah. Gadis ini impianku, kau tahu itu kan?" Jungmo menerawang kedepan. Sungmin tahu, hari ini akan datang. Hari dimana impiannya musnah. Hari dimana hatinya hancur._

"_Juyeon, dia mau menikah denganku. Aku bahagia sekali." Ucap Jungmo berbinar._

"_Oh…" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. Jangan menangis. Tidak, dia pantas bahagia dengan gadis impiannya, gadis yang ia cintai._

"_Minnie-ya, kau kenapa?" Tanya Jungmo cemas. "Kau masih kesal denga__n—"_

"_Tidak. Aku bahagia akhirnya kau menikah dengan Juyeon. Kapan?" Sungmin mencoba tegar_

"_Keluarga kami akan bertemu kembali untuk membicarakan tanggalnya, tapi aku dan Juyeon setuju menikah secepatnya. Mungkin sebulan lagi."_

_Oh Tuhan, tidak adakah hari seburuk hari ini? Batin Sungmin semakin menjerit._

_Setelah kejadian itu, Sungmin mengalami yang namanya patah hati. Sebenarnya ia sudah sering mengalami sakit hati, tapi kali ini lebih dari itu. Ia malah tidak yakin bisa memulai kehidupan setelah melihat pria idamannya berdiri di altar bersama gadis lain._

_Sudah tiga hari ini Sungmin absen, masa bodoh jika perusahaan memecatnya, toh ia tidak peduli lagi. Ia bekerja hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa ia bisa seperti gadis-gadis pintar lainnya, bukan gadis lemah dan manja seperti kekasih Jungmo. Ia masuk ke perusahaan ternama di Seoul juga karena Jungmo. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa kekasih Jungmo bukan apa-apa dibanding dirinya._

_Hari keempat, ia terpaksa bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Sebenarnya ia belum pulih benar, tapi ia menyesali tidak ada gunanya juga kan? Lagi pula ia perlu kesibukan untuk mengalihkan semuanya. Dia juga sedikit lelah dengan omelan teman-temannya yang terus merengek supaya dia masuk kerja._

_Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, ia sudah siap bekerja hari ini. Dengan memakai setelan rok span diatas lutut abu-abunya dan atasan kemeja siffon merah marun melekat pas di tubuhnya. "Dengan begini, tidak terlalu menyedihkan." Gumamnya didepan kaca, kemudian memakai make-up tipis di wajahnya yang pucat. Kantung matanya sedikit tebal._

_Sungmin tiba di depan geedung yang sangat megah, semua orang pasti bangga jika berstatus karyawan __Cho International Commerce Centre__. Tidak terkecuali Lee Sungmin. Sungmin menempelkan kartu identitasnya pada pintu otomatis khusus karyawan, kemudian berjalan menuju lift. Pintu lift terbuka, beberapa karyawan masuk beserta Sungmin. Lift terus berjalan mengantar Sungmin yang ruangannya berada di lantai 20._

_Lift berhenti tepat di lantai 16, pintu terbuka. Semua orang tercengang melihat siapa yang berdiri didepan mereka. Sungmin mengikuti arah pandang mereka dan dia cukup terkejut melihat apa yang menjadi pusat perhatian orang. Mulutnya menganga menatap sosok pria yang berdiri diambang pintu lift. Dia bertemu kembali dengan pria itu. Pria ini masih tetap tampan, bahkan lebih tampan. Kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana hitamnya. Sempurna. Seperti kemarin malam, dia selalu terlihat mempesona dengan setelan jas yang melekat pas di tubuh tegapnya._

_Tidak. Tidak, kau tidak boleh terpesona olehnya. Pria ini menginginkan kau tidur di ranjangnya untuk melakukan seks. Hanya itu Minnie-ya, ingat itu. Batin Sungmin mengingatkan._

"_Silahkan Sajangnim, kami bisa menggunakan lift lain." Ucap salah satu pria yang ada di dalam lift. Apa? Pria yang mengajaknya tidur dipanggil Sajangnim? Dan kenapa semua orang disini menghormatinya seolah ia orang penting? Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mungkin. Kemudian Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pria yang berdiri didepan pintu lift ini, sorot matanya yang tajam membuat jantung Sungmin kembali berdegub dengan kencang._

_Dengan anggukan singkat, semua orang keluar dari dalam lift, kecuali Sungmin. Dengan segera ia sadar dan hendak keluar dari lift. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahannya. Sungmin membulatkan matanya. "Apa?" dia berdesis. "Ikut aku." Kyuhyun berbisik dekat sekali dengan wajahnya, membuatnya merona seketika. Sungmin mengumpat dalam hati, bisa-bisanya dia merona disaat seperti ini? Ini gila!_

_Kyuhyun berbalik dan tangannya tetap mencengkeram tangan Sungmin sambil menatap beberapa karyawan yang masih berdiri di luar lift sambil menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sungmin melepas pergelangan tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun saat lift mulai berjalan. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan geram, "Kau tahu apa mauku kan? Apa harus aku memperjelasnya lagi?!" Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan penuh penekanan dengan tetap mencengkeram tangan Sungmin._

_Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya melihat posisi tubuhnya sekarang yang memang sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Tanpa Sungmin duga, Kyuhyun memasukkan kunci panel lift dan tersenyum miring kearahnya, "Apa kau—"_

"_Aku butuh privasi denganmu!" potong Kyuhyun seolah tahu apa maksud Sungmin, dan Sungmin mencoba berpikir. Sajangnim? Tunggu... dan kunci panel lift?! Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin pria ini seorang...? ia lantas menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ma..maaf, kau pasti sudah gila. Aku bukan wanita murahan kalau kau mengira aku seperti pelacur di club malam itu." Sungmin sebenarnya takut, bayangkan ia terkunci di lift berdua!_

"_Hey, siapa yang bilang kau wanita murahan? Aku. Hanya. Ingin. Bersamamu. Di ranjangku. Itu saja, nona Lee Sungmin." Ucap Kyuhyun tenang._

_DEG! Dada Sungmin berdebar hebat. Pria ini tahu namanya. Ah, jelas. Kartu identitas yang masih menggantung ditubuhnya._

_Kyuhyun bergerak semakin dekat, menyudutkan Sungmin. Sungmin merasa terjepit. Terjebak dalam hawa panas di dalam dengan Kyuhyun membuatnya berdebar walau hanya bertatapan saja._

"_Kau harus mau. Apapun caranya!" Kyuhyun berbisik, tangannya memenjarai tubuh Sungmin hingga Sungmin tidak bisa berkutik. Aroma maskulin yang segar menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun yang secara otomatis tercium oleh Sungmin, merusak kerja syaraf sel otaknya. Harum tubuh Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya merasa nyaman dan juga gugup. Hatinya mengatakan kau tertarik dengannya Lee Sungmin. Pria ini mempesonamu!_

"_Ak—ku tidak bisa." Sungmin berbisik. Sial, kenapa ia begitu terlihat lemah. Ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun terus menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia lemas, tidak mampu berdiri. Bahkan saat ia dekat dengan Jungmo rasanya tidak seperti ini._

"_Kenapa? Aku akan membuat kesepakatan denganmu, Sungmin-ah..." Kyuhyun berbisik dengan suara seraknya membuat wajah Sungmin panas seketika. Pipinya 'merona hebat. "Aku segera mengaturnya, aku tahu kau juga tertarik padaku." Nada suara Kyuhyun terdengar percaya diri dan tak terbantahkan. Kenapa pria ini sangat blak-blakan mengucapkan kalimat mesumnya. Sungmin menggeleng lemah. Tapi tubuhnya bereaksi sebaliknya._

"_Tidak." Jawab Sungmin tegas. Keduanya saling bertatapan dekat. "Tidak untuk tidur dengan pria brengsek sepertimu!"_

"_Apa? Brengsek? Kau tidak tahu aku—" Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, jakunnya terlihat naik-turun. Baru kali ini ada seorang gadis jual mahal dan mengatainya brengsek._

"_Arraseo, terserah apa katamu, yang penting kau mau bersamaku untuk jangka waktu yang akan kita tentukan—"_

"_Kau gila!" potong Sungmin berdesis. Kyuhyun menundukan wajahnya hingga tepat berhadapan dengan wajah Sungmin._

"_Aku memang gila. Maka kita buat kesepakatan. Segera. Ya ampun, Sungmin-ah. Aromamu..." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sambil menghela napasnya, napasnya pendek-pendek seperti kekurangan oksigen. Sepertinya menghirup aroma Sungmin membuatnya kehilangan pasokan oksigen._

_Sial. Pria ini kenapa bisa membuatku seperti ini. Kenapa dengan aroma tubuhku? Aku selalu memakai parfum. Batin Sungmin. "Lepaskan aku, aku sudah melewati kantorku. Kau membuatku kehilangan pekerjaan kalau—"_

"_Tidak. Kau tidak akan dipecat." Potong Kyuhyun. Sungmin semakin kesulitan bernapas. Ya Tuhan. Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan dirinya, bahkan wajahnya tepat didepan wajah Sungmin. Bibir Kyuhyun sangat dekat dengan bibir Sungmin seolah ia ingin mencium bibir Sungmin._

"_Kau bukan bos ku!" tegas Sungmin. "Aku ingin, kau menghindar dari tubuhku sekarang. Aku mohon." Sungmin berbisik. Pandangan Kyuhyun menggelap mendengar suara Sungmin barusan. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jasnya kemudian menekan touchscreen dengan cepat. Menelpon seseorang._

"_Yeoboseyo Manager Kim, ini aku—" Sungmin melotot ke arah Kyuhyun. Manager kim? Itu managernya! Ada apa pria sinting ini menelponnya, bahkan ia belum memberi tahu dia bekerja di bidang apa. Dan kenapa dia tahu atasan Sungmin?_

"_Lee Sungmin. Ya, aku ada perlu dengannya. Dia bersamaku. Makanya aku tahan dia sebentar." Kyuhyun mengakhiri percakapannya. Dasar tidak sopan._

"_Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Dia atasanku. Apa kau sinting? Memang kau siapa—" Sungmin bungkam seketika saat bibir Kyuhyun menyentuh bibirnya. Menekan keras dan lidahnya membelai lembut bibir Sungmin. Sungmin lemas seketika merasakan betapa kuat tekanan bibir Kyuhyun menyusuri dan melumat bibirnya dengan sangat dalam dan tergesa-gesa. Dadanya berdesir, jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat._

_Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sungmin yang semakin terpojok dan tangannya memegang kepala Sungmin dan satu tangannya berada di pinggang Sungmin, mengusap pelan dengan jarinya. Membuat Sungmin menegang dan merasa tubuhnya panas seketika. Sungmin akhirnya menyerah, ia menikmati ciuman Kyuhyuh, tangannya secara reflek mengalung di leher Kyuhyun. Ia tidak sanggup berdiri ketika ciuman Kyuhyun semakin intens. Dengan lidahnya yang menyusuri rongga mulut Sungmin dan lidah mereka saling membelit satu sama lain. Sungmin membalas lumatan bibir Kyuhyun yang menuntut. Walau ia tidak pandai berciuman, tetapi ia melakukannya mengikuti alur permainan bibir Kyuhyun, bukankah ini gila? Apa dia frustasi karena kehidupan percintaannya yang gagal._

_Sial. Dia tidak bisa bernapas. Setiap menjauhkan kepalanya, Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan menangkup wajah Sungmin, melumat dan menyusupkan lidahnya lalu kembali bertautan panas. Kyuhyun begitu ahli berciuman, batin Sungmin. Sedangkan dia? Tsk! Kyuhyun mengerang saat tangannya mengusap dan menekan punggung Sungmin hingga ia bisa merasakan dada Sungmin bersentuhan dengan dadanya. Sial, kalau begini caranya ia tidak bisa berhenti. Hasrat keduanya bergejolak hebat. Kyuhyun merasakan sesak di bagian bawah tubuhnya._

"_Hhh...hhh..." Sungmin menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya saat bibir mereka terpisah. Begitu juga Kyuhyun. Hidung mancung mereka saling bersentuhan. Sungmin bisa merasakan napas Kyuhyun di wajahnya. Begitu panas. Dia menginginkan pria ini. Ini tidak mungkin. Bagaimana efek ciuman bisa sedahsyat ini?_

"_Nghh... ya ampun, Ming." Gumam Kyuhyun di bibirnya. "Kau harus mau. Harus!"_

_Sungmin memberanikan diri menatap tepat di manik mata Kyuhyun. Pria ini seolah sudah mengenalnya dengan memanggil namanya begitu tenang._

"_Bagaimana mungkin aku melepas keperawananku pada pria sepertimu. Bagaimana bisa huh?! Kau bahkan bukan suamiku!" ucapnya dengan segala kekuata yang ia miliki karena sepertinya energinya habis karena ciuman hebat barusan._

_Sorot mata Kyuhyun menggelap, tatapannya hampir tidak percaya. Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Ia baru membuka rahasia penting dirinya sendiri. Ini kesalahan besar Sungmin-ah. Ia kemudian menggeleng lemah. Bodoh. Sudah pasti pria ini akan menertawakannya._

_._

_._

_Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi kerjanya. Seluruh karyawan di sekitarnya menatapnya aneh. Ada apa dengan mereka? Mereka pasti mengira Sungmin dimarahi habis-habisan oleh supervisornya. Dan hal itu tidak terjadi, bahkan manager Kim sendiri yang bilang pada Sungmin, itu tidak masalah. Gila. Dia pegawai baru kan?_

"_Kau dimarahi nenek sihir itu?" Sungmin tersenyumkecut mendengar teman yang mejanya berdampingan denganny, Lee Hyukjae. "Kau bahkan tidak percaya Hyukie-ya, aku bahkan tidak dimarahi sedikitpun." Jawab Sungmin santai._

"_Apa?!" pekik Hyukjae, kebiasaan. Sungmin segera melotot kearahnya karena pegawai lain menatap kearah mereka berdua. "Apa yang kau bilang tadi tidak bercanda, Minnie-ya?" Hyukjae berbisik._

"_Ya." Jawab Sungmin tegas, "Aku tidak berbohong. Tapi ini rahasia kita berdua."_

"_Kenapa?" tanya Hyukjae, "Apa nenek sihir mengancammu atau apa?" Hyukjae sangat ingin tahu rupanya. Ya begitulah kepribadian seorang Hyukjae. Cerewet. Dan selalu ingin tahu._

"_Tidak Hyukie sayang, dia tidak mengancam apa-apa. Dia hanya diam seperti patung hahaha..." Sungmin tertawa disusul Hyukjae._

"_Bahkan manager Kim yang menanyaiku saja tidak memarahiku sama sekali." Sungmin menghendikkan bahunya, "Tapi, aku curiga jangan-jangan—" Ia seketika teringat dengan pria yang bernama Kyuhyun yang menelpon manager Kim dan menciumnya dengan hebat tadi di lift. Tanpa diduga ia merona dengan sendirinya. Tidak mungkin karena pria itu, memangnya siapa dia sampai bisa mempengaruhi managernya. Tidak mungkin..._

"_Hey, Minnie-ya kau kenapa? Curiga apa?" tanya Hyukjae bingung._

"_Ani. Aniyeo, gwaenchana." Sungmin sedikit gugup mengingat ciuman hebat tadi._

"_Kalian mau sampai kapan mulai bekerja dengan baik nona Lee?" mereka berdua tersadar saat Kim Saeun, si nenek sihir sudah berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua bekerja. Tatapan tidak suka seperti ditujukan pada Sungmin. Hyukjae dan Sungmin segera merapikan posisi duduk mereka berdua._

"_Semua, tolong dengarkan baik-baik! Akan ada pertemuan nanti sebelum makan siang diruang utama divisi kita. Jadi harap berkumpul tepat jam setengah dua belas."_

"_Yang memimpin adalah CEO perusahaan kita sekaligus pemilik perusahaan dan gedung yang kita tempati untuk bekerja sekarang ini." Kenapa pemilik sekaligus petinggi perusahaan ini memimpin pertemuan pada divisi kecil di perusahaan ini? Ini aneh. Suara orang-orang di ruangan Sungmin terdengar riuh._

"_Dan kau, Lee Sungmin!" Sungmin mengangkat kepala menatap orang yang sering memarahinya ini. "Ne?." Jawabnya pelan, "Aku harap kau hadir juga. Arraseo?" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ne, arraseo."_

_Sungmin berpikir, ada apa denganku? Tentu saja aku hadir. Aku masih ingin kerja disini._

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nothing On You****, Sungmin-ah**

**.**

**.**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Lee Sungmin (yeoja)**

**.**

**Rate: M**

**.**

**Chaptered, Genderswitch**

.

**Fanfic ini remake dari fanfiction dengan judul "Nothin' On You" milik author yesungspy. Semua ini hasil karya author yesungspy dan ada beberapa sedikit yang saya ubah.**

**Selamat Membaca!**

Chapter 3

_*still flashback*_

_Suasana di ruang pertemuan sudah penuh dengan pegawai dari divisi dimana Sungmin bekerja selama ini. Entahlah, ini tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya pertemuan seperti ini hanya dipimpin oleh kepala divisi saja, namun kali ini dipimpin oleh CEO dari perusahaan adidaya ini._

_Sungmin mendengar bisik-bisik percakapan beberapa karyawan yang cukup lama bekerja di perusahaan ini. Kabarnya memang CEO ini tidak pernah memimpin pertemuan untuk karyawan kalangan rendah, ya seperti divisi Sungmin ini. Lalu ada apa? Sungmin menghembuskan napas panjangnya. Ia sangat terganggu dengan pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Pekerjaan. Kehidupannya. Semuanya._

_Suasana mulai riuh, karena sang CEO belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Terdengar kekecewaan dari beberapa karyawan wanita, apalagi mereka yang masih berstatus single. Karena ini merupkan kesempatan yang sangat langka bertemu dan bertatap muka dengan CEO mereka yang menjadi incaran para gadis-gadis. Tampan, muda, single dan kaya raya tentunya._

_Sungmin mendengus sebal. Kenapa semua mengelu-elukan CEO mereka. Pasti sangat membosankan dekat dengan seorang workaholic. Yang ia ingin sekarang adalah makan, karena ia sangat lapar._

_Seketika ruangan ini hening. Manager Kim berdiri dengan senyum cerah terkembang di wajahnya. Ini jarang terjadi, wajah manager Kim selalu terlihat sangat serius jika mengadakan pertemuan atau rapat dan semacamnya._

_Setelah mengucapkan beberapa patah kata, manager Kim turun dari podium kebesarannya dan sekarang sosok yang ditunggu pun masuk perlahan. Melangkahkan kakinya menaiki podium dan seketika Sungmin tahu siapa yang berdiri dihadapannya. Ia memang berdiri jauh dari podium tapi ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah siapa disana._

_Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Badannya lemas seketika. Jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat kencang. Padahal mata pria itu tidak menatapnya, oh belum menatapnya. Buktinya sekarang pria itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan bingo! Sorot mata tajam itu menemukannya. Menemukan dirinya. Ia yakin karena ketika ia bergerak sorot mata itu juga mengikutinya. Ya. Ia yakin. Napas Sungmin tercekat ketika memang benar tatapan itu tertuju padanya. Tidak salah lagi. Sungmin mencoba menghirup udara disekitarnya sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia akan mati karena tatapan pria itu. Dia Cho Kyuhyun._

_Bumi, tolong telan aku sekarang! Batin Sungmin berteriak._

_Dia tidak percaya, pria yang brengsek dan kurang ajar adalah CEO dimana dia bekerja selama ini. Pemilik dari gedung dimana dia bekerja. Pemilik seluruh ratusan ribu anak perusahaan dibawah kepemimpinan orang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun? Dia bodoh atau apa tidak tahu CEO-nya? Yang Sungmin tahu memang namanya tuan Cho Kyuhyun. Dan nama Kyuhyun memang tidak sedikit kan di Seoul? Ya Tuhan, Sungmin. Kau dalam masalah besar sekarang._

_Sungmin berpegangan pada lengan Hyukjae yang ada di sebelahnya, yang sedari tadi temannya ini tidak berhenti memuji ketampanan dan betapa berkharismanya CEO mereka. Sekarang wajah Sungmin terlihat pucat da ia begitu lemas. Keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia tidak menyimak apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Pikirannya tertuju pada club malam itu, dan tawaran gila pria yang sedang berpidato didepan sana. Terlebih tadi pagi, ciuman panas di lift. Tidak. Ia harus bagaimana? Apa CEO mereka itu sering mengaja karyawannya tidur diranjangnya? Ia gadis ke berapa yang diajak tidur? Lalu kenapa semua karyawan seolah tidak tahu tabiat buruk CEO mereka? Ini membuat Sungmin mual. Ya, Tuhan. Dia semakin pusing_

_Sungmin samar-samar mendengar Kyuhyun memberikan semangat pada divisi mereka atas keberhasilan dan kerja tim yang bagus. Setelah itu kepala Sungmin semakin berat. Ia seolah berputar sekarang. Matanya masih sempat menatap tatapan Kyuhyun dari atas podium, tatapannya tertuju padanya. Hanya padanya. Ia melihat tatapan Kyuhyun tajam dan ada sedikit kekhawatiran. Tidak. Tidak. Sungmin menggeleng lemah. Kemudian semuanya serba putih. Ia tidak kuasa menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri dan akhirnya limbung._

_Ia masih bisa mendengar suara riuh karyawan disini dan kepanikan Hyukie. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara, "panggil tim medis. Sekarang! Cepat!" masih terdengar riuh karyawan, Sungmin hafal suara siapa barusan. Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang disaat ia kehilangan separuh kesadarannya._

"_Aku bilang CEPAT!" suara Kyuhyun meninggi terdengar geram dan marah. Ia dekat dengan Sungmin. Sungmin bisa merasakan aura Kyuhyun di sekitar tubuhnya. Apa yang pria ini lakukan? Kemudian Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya terangkat. Siapa yang menggendongnya? Ia ingin bergerak tapi tidak bisa, dan ia masih bisa mencium aroma ini. Ini...aroma Kyuhyun! Pria ini menggendongnya? Seketika seluruh kesadarannya terenggut._

_._

_._

_Sungmin mendengar samar-samar suara seorang pria yang ia kenal. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" terdengar cemas. Tapi Sungmin tidak ingin bertemu dengan pria ini, dan kenapa Jungmo sampai tahu keadaannya yang seperti ini._

"_Aigo, Minnie-ya..." gumam Jungmo lagi. Kemudian dengan kekuatannya ia membuka matanya. Saat terbuka ia menatap Jungmo yang terlihat cemas. Kemudian menatap sekelilingnya. Ruangan siapa ini? Yang pasti ia tidak tidur di sofa. Ini mirip sebuah kamar. Entahlah. Sungmin menghela napas panjang. Ini memalukan, pingsan disaat pertemuan dengan CEO mereka. Tunggu! Dimana Kyuhyun? Yang mebawa dia tadi Kyuhyun kan? Pria yang mengajaknya tidur. Oh ya Tuhan... kenapa malah mengingat pria itu._

"_Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyanya lagi, bingung._

"_Aku tadi mendapat telepon dari managermu, katanya kau pingsan dan belum sadarkan diri. Hyukjae terdengar panik saat menelponku tadi, lalu mereka menyuruhku datang untuk membawamu pulang." Jelas Jungmo._

_Kenapa dia seolah spesial? Bukan karena Jungmo, tapi perlakuan orang-orang kantornya. Ini tidak biasa terjadi._

"_Masih pusing?" tanya Jungmo sambil menyodorkan air putih padanya. Sungmin menggeleng lemah. "Kau pucat, ayo aku antar pulang supaya kau bisa istirahat."_

"_Tapi—" Sungmin hendak membantah tapi kemudian dari arah pintu ia melihat Hyukjae sedang membawa tas dan juga blazernya. "Kau boleh pulang, Minnie-ya..." Hyukjae terlihat cemas, Sungmin tersenyum geli melihat temannya mengkhawatirkan dia._

"_Hyukie-ya, gomawo." Ucap Sungmin lemah, "sstt...cepat sembuh. Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu dan kau harus menjelaskan banyak hal yang tidak aku ketahui. Sekarang istirahatlah. Aku akan menjengukmu..." Hyukjae berbisik._

_Sungmin menatap temannya itu bingung. Ada apa? Kelihatannya sangat penting._

_._

_._

_Sungmin membuka matanya dan melihat kearah jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Lumayan lama ia tidur, badannya juga sudah mendingan walaupun nyeri di kepalanya masih terasa._

_Dilihatnya meja di samping ranjangnya sudah penuh dengan makanan. Oh, ibunya selalu saja berlebihan. Dia ingat saat pulang tadi, tanpa berbicara pada ibunya, ia langsung tidur. Dimana ibunya sekarang? Saat akan beranjak, pintu kamarnya terbuka._

"_Juyeon ingin bertemu denganmu sayang," ibunya seperti meminta izin kepadanya. Sungmin mengangguk kemudian Juyeon masuk. Ya seperti biasa, tatapan sinis ditujukan kepadanya. Tanpa berkata banyak Juyeon duduk di kursi disebelah ranjang Sungmin._

"_Hah..." Juyeon epertinya sangat tidak suka Sungmin seperti ini. "Katakan apa perlumu kesini?" ujar Sungmin masih dengan suara lemahnya._

"_Kau tahu tanpa aku jelaskan," Juyeon berdecak kesal. "Sampai kapan kau akan tergantung pada Jungmo oppa, huh?" ujar Juyeon dengan suara tegas dan sedikit meninggi. Sungmin bisa melihat dari tatapan mata Juyeon padanya._

"_Aku tidak memintanya mengantarku pulang—" belum selesai Sungmin berbicara, Juyeon sudah berdiri dengan amarahnya._

"_Memang bukan kau. Aku harap ini yang terakhir. Kau tahu kan aku dan Jungmo oppa akan menikah. Apa kurang banyak kau mengganggu hubungan kami, huh?!" suara Juyeon meninggi. Ya. Juyeon seorang perempuan, ia tahu perasaan seorang perempuan jika tertarik pada seorang laki-laki. Jadi, sikap Sungmin yang menyukai Jungmo terbaca dengan mudah oleh Juyeon._

"_Kau bisa pastikan ini yang terakhir, huh?!" mata Juyeon memerah, ia cemburu. Tapi Sungmin juga sakit hati. Tidak sepantasnya ia menerima teriakan dan makian dari gadis ini, kan?_

"_Ya...ini yang terakhir." Jawab Sungmin tegas, Juyeon tersenyum sinis._

"_Kau yakin?" tanya Juyeon dengan senyum meremehkannya._

"_Ya! Aku bisa menjaminnya, Juyeon-ssi." Sungmin menghela napas panjang, "Aku juga tidak gila pria sepertimu. Banyak pria yang mau denganku—"_

"_Oh, ya? Lalu mengapa kau belum menikah? Belum mempunyai seorang kekasih hingga sekarang? Menunggu Jungmo berpisah denganku? Jangan harap!"_

"_Tidak akan!" jawab Sungmin dengan mata memerahnya. "Percayalah, aku tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kalian berdua. Aku jamin!" Sungmin menatap Juyeon tajam._

"_Tidak semudah itu Lee Sungmin. Kau menikah dulu dengan pria lain. Baru aku percaya!" Sungmin menoleh ke arah Juyeon, menatap Juyeon dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Menikah?_

"_Apa?" gumam Sungmin._

"_Ya, kau tidak tuli. Baiklah, aku pergi. Semoga kau menemukan pria yang pas untukmu, adik ipar." Ujar Juyeon dengan menekan kata 'pas' pada kalimatnya yang ditujukan untuk Sungmin._

_Sungmin memejamkan matanya, sakit kepala menderanya lagi. Kata pas tadi memang ditegaskan, berarti Jungmo bukan yang pas untuknya. Memang bukan. Bagaimana bisa serumit ini? Mengapa ia bisa mencintai kakak sepupunya sendiri?_

_Tidak lama setelah Juyeon pergi, Sungmin beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. Ibunya terlihat melambaikan tangan kearah Juyeon yang sudah keluar dari rumahnya._

"_Makan yang banyak sayang, maag-mu kambuh dan anemia seperti biasa, tapi kali ini jauh lebih parah." Ibunya mengusap wajahnya lembut, lalu menuntun Sungmin duduk di ranjangnya lagi. "Istirahat yang banyak. Kata dokter, kau sulit tidur akhir-akhir ini." Nyonya Lee, ibu Sungmin, menyuapkan bubur padanya. "Eomma, jangan terlalu cemas. Nanti juga sembuh." Sungmin tersenyum simpul._

"_Minnie-ya, Eomma boleh bertanya?" tanya ibunya ragu, "Ya..." Sungmin menjawab, ibunya kini menatap Sungmin dalam-dalam, kemudian menyuapkan sesendok bubur lagi untuk Sungmin._

"_Apa kau mempunyai kekasih yang memang satu perusahaan denganmu, sayang?" tanya ibunya hati-hati. Sungmin mendengarnya langsung melotot tidak percaya dan hampir tersedak. Beruntung ibunya segera menyodorkan segelas air putih._

"_Eomma, kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Sungmin mengusap bibirnya yang sedikit belepotan, ibunya tersenyum geli. "Tadi ada yang menelpon eomma, suara seorang pria. Dia bilang dia teman kerjamu." Sungmin berpikir, teman kerja pria nya banyak. Tapi, siapa? Kenapa ibunya berasumsi dia berpacran dengan teman prianya itu? Tunggu! Dari mana mendapat nomor telepon rumah Sungmin?_

"_Dia begitu mengkhawatirkanmu, sayang. Terdengar dari nada suaranya, eomma kira begitu. Tadi, sebelum kau tiba, dia menelpon eomma berulang kali, bertanya apakah kau sudah sampai atau belum. Dan kalau sudah sampai, jangan lupa memastikan dia istirahat dengan baik. Yah, seperti seorang yang mencemaskan kekasihnya." Ibunya menatap Sungmin lekat. Sungmin berdebar-debar, tangannya berkeringat dingin. Dia sepertinya tahu. Tapi, ah tidak mungkin pria itu._

"_Dia seperti tidak yakin Jungmo mengantarkanmu pulang sampai ke rumah." Ibunya terkekeh mengingatnya. "Namanya, apa eomma menanyakan namanya?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati._

"_Ya. Namanya, Kyuhyun."_

_DEG! Jantungnya kembali berpacu dengan cepat. Ya, Tuhan. Pria itu lagi. Kenapa ia selalu berurusan dengan pria itu? Pria itu tidak main-main Lee Sungmin._

_._

_._

_Keesokan paginya, Sungmin masih belum bekerja. Ia meminta izin tidak masuk. Berjalan ke dapur dan ia mendapati meja makan yang sudah penuh dengan makanan. Ibunya tersenyum manis padanya._

"_Appa pergi pagi-pagi sekali tadi, kemarin malam saat dia pulang, kau sudah terlelap." Sungmin tersenyum mendengar pernyataan ibunya._

"_Ne, Eomma. Arraseo. Tadi pagi Appa ke kamarku, seperti biasa. Morning kiss.." jawab Sungmin tersenyum. Ibunya yang tahu kebiasaan itu memasang wajah iri nya. "Eomma... jangan cemburu." Goda Sungmin._

"_Kau ini..." Ibunya menyodorkan coklat hangat untuknya. "Kemarin malam, pria itu menelpon lagi." Gumam ibunya saat duduk didepan Sungmin._

"_Apa?!" pekik Sungmin, "Pri..pria mana?" tanyanya gugup._

"_Kekasihmu, Kyuhyun."_

"_Eomma!" pekik Sungmin. Ibunya terkekeh mendengar anak semata wayangnya protes. Ia senang, Sungmin sudah membaik. Tidak seperti kemarin yang pucat pasi seperti mayat hidup._

_Saat ibunya beranjak ke dapur, ponsel di saku celananya berbunyi. Ia segera mengeluarkan dari sakunya, dan melihat ada panggilan dari nomor asing. Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya. Kemudian ia menekan tombol berwarna hijau pada ponsel touchscreen-nya._

"_Ya..?" jawabnya._

"_..." tidak ada jawaban, Sungmin menatap ponselnya yang masih menyala._

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"_Sudah membaik?" suara dari seberang terdengar tidak asing baginya. Suara ini milik..._

_DEG!_

_Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, hatinya berdesir seketika. Pria ini lagi..._

"_Ka...kau?" Sungmin gugup, "Darimana kau tahu nomorku?" Sungmin kau sudah gila? Bagaimana bisa kau hafal dengan suara seorang pria yang baru saja kau kenal? Ini aneh._

"_Aku CEO di tempatmu bekerja." Jawabnya tegas seakan mengingatkan Sungmin bahwa ia bos ny. Sungmin! Kau bodoh. Ia masih belum bisa menguasai dirinya, ia butuh pasokan udara lebih. Sesak sekali. Bagaimana suaranya bisa begitu mengintimidasinya?_

"_Ya. Aku tahu." Jawabnya kesal. "Aku sudah membaik. Aku ingin istirahat, aku tutup teleponnya dan jangan pernah kau menghubungiku—"_

"_Dan, Minnie-ya. Kau masih ingat permintaanku kan? Pertimbangkan! Selamat beristirahat."_

_Sungmin makin gugup mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan. Bagaimana pria ini begitu tenang saat mengucapkan kata-kata barusan, sedangkan ia begitu gugup dan seakan mau pingsan lagi._

"_Oh ya. Aku mengirimkan sesuatu ke rumahmu. Aku harap itu bisa membuatmu cepat sembuh. Selamat pagi."_

_Sungmin hendak protes, namun teleponnya sudah ditutup. Sial, dia tahu alamat rumahnya. Sungmin merenung sejenak. Jantungnya masih berdebar. Sungmin, tidak mungkin kau secepat ini menyukaipria semacam itu? Apakah dia terbiasa merayu semua karyawannya untuk tidur dengannya?_

_Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara ibu memanggilnya. "Sayang, lihat ini..."_

_Sungmin segera beranjak ke ruang depan. Ia terkejut ada bingkisan begitu banyak. Ya Tuhan... Dia tidak main-main mengajak kau tidur di ranjangnya._

_._

_._

_Sungmin sebenarnya malas menatap dua orang yang ada di kamarnya ini. Ya, Jungmo dan Juyeon datang untuk menjenguknya. Ia masih teringat dengan apa yang dikatakan Juyeon kemarin malam. Sangat memuakkan._

"_Makanlah. Apa mau aku suapi, eoh?" goda Jungmo. "Sini—" Jungmo hendak mengambil makanan yang dibelinya untuk Sungmin._

"_Tidak. Tidak perlu." Tolaknya, ia sedikit melirik ke arah Juyeon yang terlihat kesal. "Aku masih kenyang. Ibu membuatkan banyak makanan, jadi aku memakannya lahap."_

"_benarkah?" Jungmo tidak percaya. Ia hafal sifat Sungmin yang malas makan jika sedang sakit. Jungmo menatap di sekitarnya, ada banyak sekali bingkisan._

"_Apa ada yang datang menjengukmu?" tanya Jungmo._

"_Eh, itu tadi aku—"_

_BRAK!_

_Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Sungmin terbuka lebar. Semua mata tertuju ke arah pintu._

_Sesosok pria membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa permisi. Tatapan pria itu terlihat tajam, marah dan tepat mengarah pada Sungmin yang kini membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Dia...kenapa ada disini? Batin Sungmin. Seketika hatinya berdesir dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Selalu seperti ini reaksi tubunhya jika bertemu dengan Kyuhyun._

"_Ka..kau—"_

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nothing On You****, Sungmin-ah**

**.**

**.**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Lee Sungmin (yeoja)**

**.**

**Rate: M**

**.**

**Chaptered, Genderswitch**

.

**Fanfic ini remake dari fanfiction dengan judul "Nothin' On You" milik author yesungspy. Semua ini hasil karya author yesungspy dan ada beberapa sedikit yang saya ubah.**

**Selamat Membaca!**

Chapter 4

_Sungmin menatap pria yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan tajamnya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Sungmin masih duduk diatas ranjangnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan tubuh tinggi dan tegapnya berdiri dengan mempesona. Sungmin menghela napasnya kesal karena terpaksa mengusir Jungmo dari kamarnya._

"_Sudah cukup kan kau melihatku kau puas? Sekarang pulanglah!" Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya, ia tidak sanggup jika bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun dalam satu ruangan dan pria ini masih saja terlihat mempesona di matanya._

"_Kau lebih senang jika sepupumu dan kekasihnya yang membencimu ada disini." Ujar Kyuhyun tenang._

"_Apa?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lagi, "Jangan ikut campur masalahku. Kau—" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa pria ini tahu banyak tentang dirinya?_

"_Kau tahu segalanya..." ucap Sungmin menunduk lemah. Dia ingin menangis, dia orang bodoh. Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlihat murahan. Tidak berguna. Dibenci kekasih orang yang ia cintai. Ah, dia masih mencintai Jungmo? Ia meraih selimutnya dan menutup wajahnya. Ia bisa gila jika terus-terusan seperti ini. Apa memang ia terlihat murahan? Bahkan Juyeon yang seorang wanita saja pernah mengatakan hal itu padanya. Sekarang pria didepannya ini membuat dirinya terlihat sebagai seorang gadis murahan. Apa dia seburuk itu?_

_Air matanya jatuh tak tertahankan. Ia terisak dengan airmata yang terus mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Terserah Kyuhyun menganggapnya apa setelah ini. Ia ingin menangis. Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang merengkuhnya. Memeluknya. Ya, ini tangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin memberontak, tidak ingin pria ini memanfaatkan kelemahannya. Tapi kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan pria itu. Kyuhyun tetap memeluknya erat, disandarkan kepala Sungmin di dada bidang itu, seketika jantungya berpacu dengan cepat lagi. Sungmin melemah, ia akui ia menikmati pelukan Kyuhyun. Tangan hangat itu mengusap punggungnya._

_Ini nyaman. Sama nyamannya dengan saat ia menggendongmu kan Lee Sungmin? Ini tidak masuk akal kan? Kau tertarik pada pria ini, eoh? Wanita mana yang sanggup menolak pria seperti Kyuhyun? Batinnya meyakinkan._

"_Lepas..." ucap Sungmin saat tangisnya mulai reda, Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya, dia masih berdiri, kemudian diangkatnya dagu Sungmin agar menatapnya. Sungmin tidak mengerti dengan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya selalu saja menerima sentuhan tangan Kyuhyun. Terlebih jantungnya yang selalu tidak bisa diajak kompromi kalau berada didekat Kyuhyun._

_Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun. Sorot mata Kyuhyun kini menggelap. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibirnya. Sungmin hendak menjauhkan wajah Kyuhyun namun kedua tangan Kyuhyun malah menangkup wajahnya dan menekan bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin. Terkejut. Lagi-lagi ia dengan ciuman Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba ini membuatnya berdesir kembali. Percuma meronta, mulut Kyuhyun seakan enggan melepas tautan bibir mereka, yang ada Kyuhyun semakin melumatnya tanpa ampun. Bibir Kyuhyun menyesap dan menggigit kecil bibir Sungmin, membuat Sungmin melayang. Ya, Sungmin mengakui kenikmatan ciuman Kyuhyun. Terasa manis walau sedikit menuntut dan posesif._

_Lidah Kyuhyun bahkan berhasil menerobos mulutnya dan mencari-cari lidah Sungmin untuk menyesap dan melumatnya. Bibir mereka masih saling bertautan. Ketika Sungmin membalas lumatan Kyuhyun, pria ini mengerang dan Sungmin senang mendengar erangan Kyuhyun seakan membuatnya makin bersemangat. Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun selalu bergairah. Pria ini panas dan berbahaya. Sungmin seperti kehilangan kekuatan. Kalau tidak diatas tempat tidur mungkin ia tak punya kekuatan untuk berdiri. Beruntung ia pegangan dengan lengan Kyuhyun. Bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa panas saat Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun sudah menggeser kaos longgar yang Sungmin kenakan hingga tulang belikat dan sekitarnya tak luput dari sentuhan jari-jari panjang Kyuhyun. Saat tangan Kyuhyun mulai turun ke dada Sungmin, ia mengerang dan desiran hatinya semakin menjadi, ia butuh asupan oksigen lebih._

_Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Sungmin terbuka. Sungmin buru-buru menjauhkan wajahnya dan melepas tautan bibir mereka. Posisi mereka masih sama, Sungmin belum berani menatap siapa pelaku yang membuka pintu kamarnya. Kyuhyun juga begitu, ia masih belum balik badan, ia sibuk mengusap bibirnya yang basah dan sibuk mengatur deru napasnya yang tersengal._

"_Mi..mian.. Aku ingin mengambil ponselku yang tertinggal." Sial! Itu suara Jungmo. Sungmin menelan ludahnya dan memberanikan diri menatap Jungmo yang punggungnya kini sudah menghilang bersamaan dengan ditutupnya pintu kamar Sungmin._

_Sungmin menghela napasnya lega, kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya. Mendengus kesal dan ia juga merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu mudah terbawa suasana ketika Kyuhyun menciumnya. Sungguh, ia sangat menikmati ciuman 'paksa' ini. Buktinya tadi Sungmin membalas lumatan bibir Kyuhyun. Sungmin, kau dalam bahaya!_

"_Pergilah!" Sungmin membuang muka, enggan menatap Kyuhyun karena wajahnya kini merona mengingat ciuman yang mereka lakukan barusan. Sungmin bahkan tidak merasa bersalah pada Jungmo, karena biasanya saat ia berpacaran selalu saja merasa ia mengkhianati Jungmo._

"_Kau sengaja melakukannya karena ada Jung—"_

"_Bajingan itu? Oh, kau keliru. Kau tidak sadar kau begitu—" potong Kyuhyun._

"_Dia bukan bajingan, kau yang—" Sungmin menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia tidak pernah berkata kasar. "Pergilah! Aku ingin istirahat. Dan bawa semua bingkisanmu." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang hampir putus asa. Karena tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya agar Kyuhyun pergi. Ia tidak bisa jika pria ini terus berada didekatnya._

"_Bingkisan itu milikmu. Satu lagi, kau terlihat... Ya Tuhan, Ming! Aku bisa gila!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kasar dan mengusapkan tangan ke wajahnya dengan kasar. Napasnya terdengar berat._

_Sungmin bingung. Ada apa? Pria ini memang gila. Sungmin menatap dirinya sendiri, pakaiannya masih utuh. Hanya tshirt kebesarannya saja yang sudah tidak menentu bentuknya. Apa karena kerah tshirt ini yang terlalu lebar? Dan ia yang tidak melapisinya dengan tanktop? Pria ini benar-benar mesum! Sungmin kemudian menatap Kyuhyun, masih dengan pipinya yang merona. Kyuhyun tahu tatapan ini. Ia sedikit geli melihat sikap Sungmin, ia terkekeh pelan._

"_Bukan. Bukan karena itu. Kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang—"_

"_Kau pria mesum dan aku mohon kau per—"_

_Tok tok tok!_

_Perkataannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara pintu kamarnya diketuk. Sungmin mendengus kesal kemudian melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang terlihat tenang._

"_Ne, eomma." Sahut Sungmin dari dalam. Pintunya kemudian terbuka dan ibunya tersenyum padanya dan juga Kyuhyun. Pria ini sedikit menundukkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum. Sungmin tidak sengaja menatap Kyuhyun saat tersenyum, jantungnya kembali berdebar kencang. Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi dengan diriku sebenarnya? Batin Sungmin_

"_Makan malam sudah siap, kajja!" ajak Nyonya Leeteuk, "Kau juga ikut kami ya." Tambahnya, mengajak serta Kyuhyun makan malam. Sungmin mencibirkan bibir saat mendengar ibunya mengajak Kyuhyun._

_Sungmin tidak menyangka, Jungmo dan Juyeon masih dirumahnya dan sekarang mereka ikut makan malam bersama. Ini menyebalkan. Saat Jungmo akan pulang tadi ibunya bilang untuk menunggu sebentar dan mengajak Jungmo beserta Juyeon untuk bergabung makan malam terlebih dahulu. Yang membuat berbeda adalah pria asing dan gila yang duduk tempat disamping Sungmin. Pria ini bahkan terlihat sangat tenang, tdiak seperti dirinya yang selalu diliputi kegugupan saat berdekatan dengannya._

_Kedua orang didepan Sungmin sangat mesra membahas rencana pernikahan mereka. Ini sangat tidak mengenakkan untuk Sungmin, sungguh Sungmin ingin pergi dari meja makan ini dan mengurung diri di kamarnya. Apalagi tepat didepan Sungmin adalah Juyeon yang memasang wajah malaikatnya didepan orangtua Sungmin. Memuakkan!_

_Sungmin lebih banyak diam. Ia sesekali menjawab jika ditanya, beruntung kedua orangtuanya jarang menyinggung hubungan dia dengan Kyuhyun. Entah, pria disampingnya itu juga sepertinya sama dengan Sungmin, menjawab sesekali kalau ditanya._

"_Ahjussi, kapan Sungmin menyusul kami? Tanya Juyeon tiba-tiba, seketika membuat Sungmin terhenyak. Sungmin menatap kedua orangtuanya, ayahnya tersenyum. Sedikit aneh kelihatannya, Sungmin kemudian menatap Juyeon._

"_Kau tenang saja—" Sungmin menghela napas beratnya. Juyeon memberikan tatapan mengejek kepada Sungmin._

"_Ah, Sungmin masih nyaman dengan keadaannya sekarang." Sahut ibunya._

"_Iya. Lagipula, aku masih ingin melihat dia di rumah ini." Lee Kangin, ayah Sungmin, menambahkan._

"_Dia akan menikah, kau tenang saja nona..." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bersuara. Membuat Sungmin menoleh kesamping dan didapatinya Kyuhyun sedang menatap Juyeon dengan tataoan tajamnya._

"_Ya! Tidak usah ikut campur.." bisik Sungmin. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin dengan tatapan dingin dan tajamnya. Sepertinya Sungmin salah menegur pria tidak tahu diri ini._

"_Abeoji, kalau dia menikah denganku, bagaimana?"_

_DEG!_

_Jantung Sungmin berdebar sangat keras ketika mendengar Kyuhyun berucap demikian. Apa yang ada di otak Kyuhyun sehingga mengatakan hal semacam ini didepan kedua orangtuanya dan juga Jungmo._

_._

_._

_Keesokan paginya Sungmin enggan sekali melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke gedung yang dulu sangat dibanggakannya, __Cho International Commerce Centre__. Teringat kejadian tadi malam rasanya Sungmin ingin menjerit sepuasnya. Siapa Cho Kyuhyun?! Berani-beraninya dia masuk ke dalam kehidupan Sungmin sejauh ini._

_Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dan menggerutu dalam hati. Marah. Bagaimana dengan tenangnya pria brengsek yang ternyata adalah CEO ditempat Sungmin bekerja yang memiliki kharisma sangat mempesona dan sulit ditolak untuk setiap wanita serta wajahnya yang tampan. Ya, Sungmin mengakui jika pria itu tampan._

_Parahnya, Leeteuk sangat senang dengan pengajuan gila Kyuhyun tadi malam._

"_**Bercandamu lucu sekali, nak." Tawa Leeteuk dengan wajah yang aneh menurut Sungmin. Sungmin melotot ke arah Kyuhyun dan tangannya hendak menutup mulut Kyuhyun tapi tiba-tiba tangan itu ditarik oleh Kyuhyun dan ditempatkan dibibirnya, untuk dicium. Saat itu dunia seakan berhenti berputar lagi bagi Sungmin. Seumur hidupnya, tidak ada pria yang pernah mencium punggung tangannya, tapi pria yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui latar belakangnya yang kecuali seorang CEO Cho International Commerce Centre, dia mampu melakukannya didepan kedua orangtua Sungmin dan jugaJungmo. Wajah Sungmin merona saat itu.**_

"_**Bagaimana Abeoji?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan terus menatap Sungmin. Kangin tampak gugup dan entah mengapa raut wajahnya cerah melihat putri semata wayangnya di lamar.**_

"_**Ah...aku serahkan pada Sungmin." Ucap Kangin singkat. Kemudian menatap istrinya, Leeteuk. Leeteuk tampak tersenyum bahagia. Sungmin melihat kebahagiaan itu dimata kedua orangtuanya. Appa, Eomma, bahkan pria ini hanya menginginkan tubuhku saja, setelah itu ia akan membuangku jauh-jauh seperti sampah. Batin Sungmin. Kemudian Sungmin menatap Jungmo dan Juyeon yang tampak shock. Ya, Juyeon terkejut kenapa Sungmin yang biasa saja bisa mendapatkan pria seperti Cho Kyuhyun.**_

"_**Appa, Eomma. Aku masih—"**_

"_**Sayang, tidak terburu-buru juga tidak apa-apa. Eomma senang akhirnya kau mau menikah. Nikmati waku kalian berdua. Lagipula kalian baru menjalin hubungan kan?"**_

"_**Eomma —" Sungmin berbisik lemah. Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat, Eomma! Apa karena dia kaya? Oh, dia bahkan sangat amat kaya raya. Batin Sungmin menjerit.**_

"_**Aku senang sekali akhirnya ada pria yang menjagamu, Minnie-ya. Aku turut bahagia." Ujar Jungmo padanya.**_

"_**Aku juga.. aku sangat bahagia atas hubungan kalian berdua." Sahut Juyeon dengan senyum meremehkan.**_

"_**Gamsahamnida. Sepertinya aku tidak sabar ingin memiliki Sungmin seutuhnya." Tambah Kyuhyun dengan menekankan kata seutuhnya pada kalimat yang diucapkannya barusan. Seketika tubuh Sungmin menegang. Sungmin tahu apa maksud Kyuhyun.**_

_._

_Sungmin masih melamunkan apa yang terjadi tadi malam hiangga ia tidak sadar orang disekitarnya sudah masuk ke dalam lift semua. Kemudian dengan langkah cepat, Sungmin memasuki lift ketika pintu lift hampir tertutup. Orang yang berada di dalam lift menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan, betapa bodohnya orang ini. Sungmin berdecak kesal. Tiba-tiba ada orang yang menarik pergelangan tangannya._

"_Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepas!" pekiknya saat Juyeon menariknya paksa. Kenapa kekasih sepupunya ini ada di kantornya. Dasar gila. Setelah dirasa aman, gadis itu melepaskan tangan Sungmin dan menatapnya tajam._

"_Katakan apa maumu!" ucap Sungmin sambil membenahi pakaiannya._

"_Kau pikir kau hebat bisa mendapatkan pria yang lebih dari Jungmo oppa, huh?" suara Juyeon terdengar sangat marah. Ia tidak terima Sungmin bisa dekat dengan CEO perusahaan ini._

"_Mwo? Apa maksudmu?" Sungmin berdecak sebal. "Katakan lebih jelas, cepat! Aku akan be-ker-ja!" tambah Sungmin mencoba meredakan amarahnya._

"_Oh ya? Bukankah dia CEO disini? Tsk! Hebat sekali adik iparku ini menarik perhatian pria berkelas, atau kau memang salah satu gadis yang sering diajak tidur olehnya?"_

"_Tutup mulutmu! Kau tidak tahu—"_

"_Ya! Adik iparku yang sok lugu dan polos. Kekasihmu itu kan memang sering berganti pasangan, kau tidak tahu ya? Sudah banyak gadis yang ia tiduri lalu dibuang olehnya. Jadi kau jangan senang dulu. Kau gadis yang ke sekian kali bahkan jutaan kali yang pernah di tiduri—"_

"_Diam atau aku akan—" Sungmin mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar Juyeon, namun ia urungkan. Kata-katanya sangat menusuk hati Sungmin saat ini. Apa dia memang terlihat murahan? Matanya memerah menahan amarahnya._

"_Apa? Aku benarkan? Dasar kau tidak lebih dari gadis penggoda!" ejek Juyeon. Sudah cukup ia bersabar dan menghormati Juyeon sebagai wanita yang sangat dicintai Jungmo. "CEO-mu itu mana mungkin mau menikah denganmu. Aku jamin setelah bosan kau akan ditinggalkan. Tidak kurang dari seminggu—"_

"_Kau salah..." tiba-tiba ada suara yang memotong pembicaraan Juyeon. Seketika Sungmin menoleh dan tepat didepannya ada sosok pria dengan tubuh tinggi dengan setelan jas yang melekat dengan pas ditubuhnya. Tatapan dinginnya serta kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya dan rambut dengan aksen yang sedikit acak-acakan._

_Juyeon tergagap. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya jika Kyuhyun mendengar apa yang ia katakan barusan. Sial. Ia bisa kehilangan pekerjaan. Dia bekerja di anak perusahaan di bawah naungan __Cho International Commerce Centre__._

"_Mian, aku tidak—"_

"_Aku akan menikah dengan Sungmin, bahkan sebelum kau menikah dengan pria pujaanmu itu, nona." Sungmin melotot ke arah Kyuhyun. Jadi, pria ini tidak main-main?! Apa hanya demi tubuhnya Kyuhyun rela menikah dengannya? Ia sangat tidak percaya._

"_Bukan begitu, Ming chagi?" Kyuhyun berbisik ditelinganya, tapi Juyeon masih bisa mendengar suara Kyuhyun._

_Sungmin gugup bukan main. Tadi dia amat sangat marah, dan sekarang Kyuhyun datang, reaksi tubuhnya berbeda. Kenapa bisa secepat ini berubah? Sungmin benci ini._

_Ya Tuhan, ia harus bagaimana? Ia terpojok sekarang. Kenapa harus serumit ini? Dia akan menikah dengan pria yang tiap minggu bahkan hari berganti wanita hanya demi pelampiasan seksualnya dan terlebih pria ini tidak mencintainya. Sedangkan Sungmin ingin menikah karena ia mencintai pasangannya. Bukankah kau sangat tertarik padanya, Lee Sungmin? Batinnya meyakinkan. "Jangan permalukan dirimu..." bisik Kyuhyun._

_Sungmin menghela napas beratnya, sambil berdoa. Semoga ini tepat. "Ya." Ucapnya lemah._

"_Aku permisi—" pamit Juyeon._

"_Tunggu, nona Kim." Potong Kyuhyun . juyeon berhenti sejenak. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan sulit. Sungmin berpikir, Kyuhyun selalu berhasil memengaruhi wanita. Dasar playboy mesum._

"_Ya." Jawabnya gugup._

"_bekerjalah dengan baik jika kau tidak ingin dipecat, satu lagi, jangan ganggu gadisku. Mengerti?"_

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

**Hai! Aku mengucapkan terimakasih untuk semua readers yang mau membaca fanfic ini. Dan readers yang sudah review yang ngasih saran buat aku, terimakasih. Sekali lagi aku tekankan, ini fanfic memang bukan karya aku dan ini remake. Sekarang udah aku ubah judulnya udah aku tambahin kata remake. Terimakasih readerdeul:***


End file.
